bn_eldersfandomcom-20200213-history
BN Elders Wiki
Welcome to the BN Elders/ATC Alliance Wiki Note: This website is publicly accessible meaning anyone can stumble upon it. Please don't share this wiki with people outside our guild, or on public forums, etc. Tabber's Quickstart Guide: Click here for tips on getting started editing the wiki Useful Info Click the links for more info: Member Expectations '- What is expected of you as an Elder 'Strategic Occupations - Info on wimp occupations and SP drops Unit Reviews - Brief overview of noteworthy units along with suggested quantities Maximize XP - How to maximize XP to level up, or earn stars quicker Boss Strike Improvement and Tips - Click for helpful Boss Strike tips Other Tips - Miscellaneous other tips Playing Battle Nations on PC - Walk-through tutorial of how to feed the addiction on your PC Looking at the Game Files - How to peek at the game files to see unreleased BN content FAQ - Frequently asked questions Frames & Badges- Build guild cohesion by throwing an Elders frame on your avatar, also rewards for top accomplishments. If interested, contact jj in game Combat Strategies Battle Tips - Things to think about in any battle to give you an edge [http://bn-elders.wikia.com/wiki/Actic_Missions Arctic Missions] - Tips on fighting in the frozen tundra (also known as the Eastern Wastes or Installation 17) Defeating the Ancient Construct - No nanos method discussed Defeating the Ancient Sentinel - Tips and formations for defeating the mother of all bosses Defeating the Goliath Tank Defeating the Spiderwasp Queen ' 'Defeating the Dreadnaught Boss Strike Info 2nd Lt Dorian BS1 August 14–19, 2013 [http://battlenations.wikia.com/wiki/Boss_Strike_2:_The_Battle_of_Shaman_Kuros The Battle of Shaman Kuros BS2] September 4–9, 2013 Boss Enforcer Shrow's Raid BS3 October 3–8, 2013 [http://battlenations.wikia.com/wiki/Boss_Strike_4:_Infected_Troops Infected Troops BS4] November 1–7, 2013 [http://battlenations.wikia.com/wiki/Yuzul,_The_Raptor_Trainer_(Boss_Strike) Yuzul, The Raptor Trainer BS5] December 12 - 17, 2013 [[Evaline Aceheart|'Rebel Pilot Evaline Aceheart BS6']] January 23 - 28, 2014 Shrow's Revenge BS7 February 28 - March 5, 2014 The Second Battle of Shaman Kuros BS8 March 28 - April 2, 2014 [[BS9|'Rebel Sergeant Ludlow BS9']] April 24 - 29, 2014 Silver Wolf Scientist Dr. Vogel BS10 May 22-27, 2014 Evaline Aceheart 2 BS11 June 26-Juiy 1, 2014 Raider Warlord Challenge BS12 'July 25-29, 2014 'Shrow 3 BS13 August 29-September 1, 2014 Yuzul, the Raptor Trainer's Return BS14 September 25-29, 2014 Infected Troops BS15 October 30-Nov. 3, 2014 Sovereign Navy BS16 November 26-30, 2014 Shrow 4 BS17 'February 5-9, 2015 'Earthquake BS18 May 28-June 1, 2015 Shrow 5 BS19 ???-??? Yuzul, the Raptor Trainer 3 BS20 ???-??? News and Upcoming Events *Announcing the [[Elders.ATC Alliance|'Elders.ATC Alliance']]! * Elders is on GroupMe! Link below. Contact sstegy for more details. Just an Idea IntraGuild FvF Tournament See Tournament Rules for the rules we will follow. Tournament 1 started 15th April 2014, good luck contestants! Click through for match results and leader-board. Tournament 2 Projected start date: 22 July 2015. Resources & Quick Links Battle Nations Forum - News and Announcements, Tips n' Tricks, General Discussion, Feedback and Suggestions and more. Battle Nations Wiki - Wiki style Battle Nations page for all things Battle Nations Battle Nations Outpost - Great database to compare unit stats, Boss Strike Formations, PvP calculator and more. Battle Nations Help Ticket - Submit a Help Desk Support Ticket here. Tapjoy - Sign up for Tapjoy here and earn free GroupMe - A group instant messaging app to share info, pictures and goof around on Category:Browse